


[Podfic] A Volatile Mix by Leela

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had left the whole different strokes for different folks thing behind with the Dursleys, thank you very much, and he had absolutely no intention of allowing it in his life ever again. No matter how much he loved the git.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Volatile Mix by Leela

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Volatile Mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258089) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_volatile_mix.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:56 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_volatile_mix.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_volatile_mix.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
